


[带卡]NTR

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

卡卡西成功完成任务回村了，他却并不是一个人回来的。

 

 

因为那个人处在昏迷状态，卡卡西把他扛回来的时候许多人都看到了，所以大家后来见到带土时都是一脸的欲言又止：「带土，你……你是不是有什么失散多年的亲兄弟？」

 

 

「啊？？」带土莫名其妙地挠了挠脑袋，「没有啊，怎么可能？」

 

 

一路上不知道被多少人这么询问，等他终于抵达了卡卡西的家，他总算明白为什么大家都这么问了。

 

 

躺在卡卡西家沙发上的那个人，有一张和他一模一样的脸。

 

 

即便在睡梦中，他也紧紧皱着眉，似乎睡得很不安稳。带土仔仔细细地盯着他的脸看了好几遍，视线又转移到了他的身上。看到那件熟悉的紫色族服，他幽幽地冒出了一句：「我也有一件一样的衣服……」

 

 

你怎么不说你还有一张一样的脸呢。卡卡西很想对他翻个白眼，但他忍住了。没有像其他人一样询问他「这是不是你的双胞胎兄弟」，卡卡西只是简单地说：「根据我的推断，带土，这应该是存在于另一个时空的你。」

 

 

双胞胎可不会连脸上的伤疤都分毫不差，而且卡卡西检查过了，这个人的半边身体不像带土那样使用的是机械义肢，而是接上了什么人造生物的身体。

 

那种和天藏相似的查克拉，总让人感到非常不安……

 

 

带土的关注点完全不在这里，既然卡卡西这么说了，他毫无疑问的接受了「另一个自己」的设定，张口就问：「你怎么发现他的？」

 

 

卡卡西愣了愣，沉默片刻后才不确定地回答道：「算是……捡到的？」

 

 

「哎……」带土嫌弃地盯着沙发上的那个人，语重心长地告诫卡卡西，「这次就算了，你以后不要随便捡奇怪的东西回来啊。」

 

 

什么奇怪的东西，那不也是你吗……卡卡西发现他对这个人抱有一种强烈的敌意，这是非常罕见的状况，一般来说，带土不会随随便便敌视谁，更何况对方是另一个时空的「自己」：「带土，你讨厌他吗？」

 

 

「谈不上讨厌……」带土皱着脸，「不过他给我的感觉不太好。」

 

 

他的话还没说完，原本昏迷不醒的那个人低垂的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，他慢慢睁开了眼睛。意识还没有完全恢复清醒，他就迅速从沙发上坐了起来。

 

 

见到卡卡西的那一刻，他本能地绷紧了身体，似乎十分警惕，但看到卡卡西身旁的带土，他却重新放松了下来。

 

 

「不要怕，你已经安全了。」卡卡西试着安抚他，「关于你自己的事情……你还记得些什么吗？」

 

 

他望着卡卡西没有说话，过了许久才缓慢地摇了摇头：「不。」

 

 

「我什么都不记得了。」他这么说。

 

 

「……」

 

 

由于这个带土丧失了记忆，像刚刚出壳的雏鸟一样对自己第一眼见到的人充满了依赖，拒绝除了卡卡西以外的所有人，所以卡卡西只能暂时把他留在家里照顾他。

 

 

带土非常不满：「你信他的鬼话！他肯定是骗人的！」

 

 

卡卡西没办法赞同他的观点：「他和你是一个人不是吗，你从来不说谎，为什么要这样怀疑他呢。」

 

 

「不一样，不一样。」带土特意强调了两遍，「谁知道他抱着什么心思，说不定他会害你……」

 

 

卡卡西差点没忍住笑出声来，他长长地「嗯~？」了一声，故意反问道：「这么说，你会想要害我吗？」

 

 

「我当然不会啦！但是那家伙就难说了……」

 

 

卡卡西摆了摆手，制止住了他的话：「不管他变成什么样子，带土就是带土。」

 

 

是的，带土是绝不可能对他抱有任何歹意的。

 

 

不管遭遇了些什么，带土都不会变得和那些满心算计、残忍冷酷的叛忍一样。卡卡西不会随随便便把陌生人带回家，但他无法坐视带土流亡在外。

 

 

带土被他这份直白的信任弄得有点不好意思：「我也是……做过不少坏事的……」

 

 

卡卡西托着下巴瞥了他一眼：「我知道，上周你说请客，结果最后你喝醉了是我结的账，你欠债的金额又增加了，准备什么时候还我？」

 

 

「这、这个……！」带土这下是真的不好意思了，红着脸吭吭哧哧地说，「我最近没怎么出任务……等我这周拿了酬金一定还你！」

 

 

隔着一扇门，外面细碎的说话声和笑闹声还是清晰地传了过来。

 

 

独自留在屋里的那个「宇智波带土」半闭着眼睛静静地听着，他在卡卡西面前表现出的那些失忆后的茫然脆弱，此时已经半点都看不出来了。

 

 

照顾这个带土照顾了好几天，卡卡西发现他实在比另一个带土让人省心得多。

 

 

安静不吵闹，不会大喊大叫，不会挑食，不会闯祸，睡相也很好，晚上能一个睡姿保持到天亮。虽然有时粘人了一点，但考虑到他毕竟丧失了记忆，这也是正常的。

 

 

带土被这个「自己」那副乖巧柔弱的样子恶心得不轻，一再告诉卡卡西他肯定是装的，但卡卡西总觉得，他表现出来的那些习惯不是假的，他和带土比起来，肯定吃了很多苦。

 

 

这天晚上，卡卡西刚刚睡下没多久，就被脚步声惊醒了。带土抱着枕头来到了他的床边，他出了一身冷汗，脸色还有些苍白，轻声询问他：「我做了噩梦……我可以和你一起睡吗，卡卡西？」

 

 

这也是他和带土不同的地方，要是带土，这时肯定早就嚷嚷着「卡卡西让我挤一下」掀开被子自己钻进来了，而他一定要事先得到对方的许可，像是生怕触怒了他。

 

 

卡卡西往床里挪了挪，掀开被子拍了拍床铺：「进来吧。」

 

 

一张单人床上挤着两个成年男人，肢体上难免会有挨碰。不过对方毕竟是带土，卡卡西也不至于因为无法放松警惕睡不着。

 

 

「谢谢你，卡卡西。」看惯了带土的单眼，现在被他用两只漆黑的眼睛一起注视着，卡卡西还有点不习惯。他的眼睛又黑又大，看着莫名的让人想起了年幼天真的小孩子，又或者是某些小动物，「你真的很温柔啊……」

 

 

卡卡西不知道该怎么应对他的夸奖，只能笨拙地转移了话题：「快睡吧。」

 

 

一向听话的带土，这时却不那么听话了。他眨了眨眼睛，低声问道：「你想知道我做了什么噩梦吗？」

 

 

不等卡卡西回答，他就自顾自地接着说了下去：「我梦到我们成为了敌人，你要杀了我，然后……」

 

 

他没有说完，只是露出了一个含义微妙的笑容，嘴上说着“噩梦”，他看起来却并不觉得害怕或是难过。卡卡西试着安慰他：「那只是梦……梦和现实都是相反的。」

 

 

「你说得对。」带土不再说话了。他右半边身体的温度向来偏低，在被子里捂了一会儿，渐渐的染上了卡卡西的体温。他低声喟叹着：「好温暖……」忽然靠过来，轻轻在卡卡西的嘴唇上亲了亲。

 

 

「……！带……」

 

 

卡卡西惊呆了，这不是朋友间该有的亲吻，他完全没想过带土会做这种事。看到他的反应，带土唇角的笑意却加深了：「他没有这么对你做过吗，卡卡西？」他环住卡卡西的腰，手掌直接探进了他的睡衣里，「但我想对你这么做……」

 

 

「等等，带土！」卡卡西一把抓住他的手腕，平时沉着冷静的他现在连话都说不完整，「不对……你……你不能……」

 

 

「我当然能。」带土舔了舔嘴唇，低笑着说，「卡卡西，难道你对我就没有友情以外的想法吗？我可是一直对你……」

 

 

「住手，带土……！」

 

 

他的话对卡卡西造成了不小的冲击，他挣扎着坐起身，来不及去思考究竟要怎么脱困，就听到了带土大喊大叫的声音：「卡卡西，我来救你了！！！！！！」

 

 

「……」

 

 

带土如同英雄……不，像个幽灵一样穿墙而过，揪着“自己”的衣领强行把他们分开了，用一种抓奸在床的语气逼问道：「你们在做什么？！」

 

 

「……」千言万语堵在心头，卡卡西最终出口的却是一句，「你为什么会出现在这里……」

 

 

「我在外面蹲守了一周，总算让我抓到狐狸尾巴了！」带土理直气壮地说，「我跟你说过吧，他可不是什么好东西！」

 

 

被他揪着的带土慢条斯理地挣脱了，不屑地嗤了一声：「……白痴。」

 

 

带土气冲冲地还嘴：「说别人白痴的自己才是白痴！」

 

 

卡卡西不想再看他们自己骂自己，他重新躺了回去，用被子严严实实地蒙住头：「我明天还要早起，我先睡了。」

 

 

带土恶狠狠地瞪着那个自己，还是乖乖放低了音量，伸手去抓他：「你给我进来。」

 

 

进了神威之后，他身上的浮躁和怒气却通通消失不见了。

 

 

他面无表情地松了手，声音又低又冷：「敢对卡卡西下手的话，我一定会亲手杀了你。」

 

 

小孩子习惯通过外表分辨善恶，带土平时总是笑嘻嘻的，被小孩子欺负了也只会哇哇大叫着吓唬他们不会真的生气，怎么看脾气都很好，所以他很受孩子欢迎。

 

 

要是看到他现在的样子，恐怕不会有哪个小孩胆敢接近他一步吧。

 

 

「哼……」站在他对面的那个带土牵了牵唇角，冷笑着说，「果然，就算过上了不同的人生，你也一样是“宇智波带土”啊。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

「听说卡卡西从村外带回了带土的双胞胎兄弟？」

 

 

琳的酒量不好，只喝了一杯，脸上就晕红一片。她给自己重新倒了杯茶，好奇地问：「我还没见过他呢，真的有那么像吗？」

 

 

「……明明一点都不像。」带土抿着嘴，现在只是听到所谓的「双胞胎兄弟」的言论就让他生气，「我可比他英俊多了，对吧，卡卡西！」

 

 

卡卡西其实根本没在听他说话，就算听了他也不能从两张一模一样的脸上看出谁比谁英俊，不过这不妨碍他一边走神一边敷衍带土：「嗯，对。」

 

 

带土顿时满意了：「你看，卡卡西也这么觉得。」

 

 

「……」琳努力忍着笑，一本正经地问他，「这样啊，那我什么时候能见见他吗？」

 

 

「不行！！！」卡卡西对那个人好已经够让带土生气了，要是琳也这样，带土恐怕要气得提刀去找他决斗了，「他就是个混蛋，和我完全不一样！见了也只会败坏你对我的好印象，对吧，卡卡西！」

 

 

卡卡西继续心不在焉的：「嗯，对。」

 

 

「看吧，卡卡西也这么说。」带土赞许的伸手揉了揉卡卡西毛茸茸的后脑，被卡卡西一把拍掉了手。他一点都不在意，得意地说，「根本没必要去见他，反正要不了几天他就会走了。」

 

 

不属于这个时空的人，就该回到他自己原本的世界去。

 

 

「宇智波带土」只要有一个就够了，带土才不想看他一直赖在卡卡西家里，让卡卡西因为「他也是带土」这种理由容忍他。

 

 

和卡卡西共同成长、成为互相能够交托性命的同伴的是他，那些经历，那些回忆，他们一起度过的时光，都是属于他的，绝不能被莫名其妙出现的「另一个自己」夺走。

 

 

可是，怎样才能赶走这个厚脸皮的家伙？话说回来，他明明是另一个时空的人，为什么会出现在这里？

 

 

升任为上忍后，他们三个已经好久没有像这样聚在一起了。等到琳扶着额头摇摇晃晃的从桌边站起来，外面天色早就暗了下来，已经是晚上了。

 

 

把琳送回家后，接着卡卡西也要回家，带土却拽着他不让他走：「今天太晚了，你别回去，就住在我家算了。」

 

 

和卡卡西不一样，他喝了不少酒，这会儿说起话来口齿不清的，手劲倒是一点不小。卡卡西叹了口气：「你家明明离这里更远吧……」却没有拒绝他的提议，而是架起他的胳膊，搀着他往他家走去。

 

 

他心里清楚带土为什么会提出这种要求，他的小心思只让他觉得好笑。带土都这么大了居然还跟小孩子一样会跟自己吃醋，他这些年来真是一点都没变。

 

 

带土没醉得那么厉害，不过他确实累了，回家后草草冲了个澡很快就睡熟了。卡卡西不是第一次在他家留宿，事实上带土的家里还专门为他留出了一个房间，就连他的牙刷睡衣都在这里放了一套备用。他擦着滴水的头发从浴室出来，经过带土的房间时，发现他把被子踢到了一边，背心也掀到了胸口上，整个肚子毫无遮挡地露在外面。

 

 

这睡相真是糟糕得让人不知道该说什么好……就算是忍者，在这种天气下睡成这样也是很可能感冒的。卡卡西重新把被子给他盖了回去，他没有马上离开，站在床边出神地凝望着带土无忧无虑的睡颜。

 

 

【卡卡西，难道你对我就没有友情以外的想法吗？我可是一直对你……】

 

 

友情以外的……

 

 

他对带土究竟抱有一种怎样的感情？一定要深究的话，就连卡卡西自己也不清楚。和他一起长大的同期们都是他的朋友，可带土……带土和他们是不一样的。

 

 

一样是同伴，一样是朋友，但是对他来说，带土是更加特别的存在。

 

 

……这种感情，应该被称为「爱情」吗？

 

 

卡卡西的母亲在他很小的时候就去世了，后来父亲一直都保持着独身。卡卡西问过他和母亲有关的事，也问过父亲为什么一直孤单一人，难道不会觉得寂寞吗？

 

 

「当然不会寂寞，因为我还有卡卡西嘛。」

 

 

抚摸着他的头顶的父亲微笑着这么回答，他的笑容带着一种让人安心的温暖。

 

 

尽管当时的卡卡西只是一个年幼的小孩子，也明白妻子和儿女的陪伴是不一样的。他不满足于这种答案，仰着头追问道：「父亲不准备再结婚了吗？为什么？」

 

 

当时父亲是怎么回答的？

 

 

好像是……

 

 

「等你长大以后就会知道了……因为让你产生“想要和她共度一生”这种想法的人只有她，除了她以外再也没有其他人了。」

 

 

除了他以外，再也没有其他人。

 

 

「卡卡西……」

 

 

卡卡西被带土的声音从回忆中惊醒了，他本来以为带土醒了过来，却发现带土只是在说梦话而已。

 

 

他软乎乎的脸颊被枕头挤压得变了形，含含糊糊地又叫了一遍：「……卡卡西……」

 

 

卡卡西忍不住向他伸出手，他的指尖停留在带土下唇上的那道伤疤上，轻轻的来回摩挲着。然而下一刻，带土就在睡梦中叫出了另一个名字。

 

 

「琳……」

 

 

「……」

 

 

卡卡西终于想起来了。

 

 

为什么会忘了这么重要的事实呢……带土从小就喜欢的，他想要共度一生的那个人，是琳。

 

 

除了她以外，再也没有其他人。

 

 

他忽然感到了一种说不出的狼狈，仿佛之前只是隐隐约约在脑内闪现过的那个念头就已经让他背叛了他的朋友。他没办法继续留在这里，他也不知道该怎么面对带土，匆匆忙忙地重新换了衣服，在这个深夜里独自回了家。

 

 

出乎他意料的是，这么晚了，带土……另一个带土居然还没睡。

 

 

「我睡不着，卡卡西。」他像一只等待主人归家的小狗一样守在门边，带着几分怯弱和喜悦，小心翼翼地说，「我一个人在家，很害怕……」

 

 

他现在的表现和那天晚上完全就是两个人。

 

 

卡卡西深吸一口气，把他从地上拉了起来：「别再演戏了，带土。」

 

 

「嗯？你不喜欢这样吗？」带土眨了眨眼睛，握住他的手就不肯放了，「难道你不想让我这么依赖你吗？」

 

 

卡卡西抽了半天也没把自己的手抽回来：「太假了。」

 

 

带土觉得自己表现得非常真挚自然，要是觉得假那是卡卡西的问题：「我失忆了，粘人一点很正常，哪里假了。」

 

 

「……别再撒谎了。」放在平时或许没什么，但卡卡西现在真的没有心力应付他，「我分得清你说的是真话还是假话，你根本没有失忆。」

 

 

带土从来不说谎，这个带土说起谎话来却像吃饭喝水一样轻松自然。

 

 

卡卡西不知道他为什么会变成这样，不过想也知道，肯定不是因为什么好事。

 

 

听到他这么说，带土愣住了。他重新看了卡卡西一眼，若有所思地问：「你的心情很差？你怎么了？你去和他见面之后……」

 

 

哦，对了，不光是他，还有琳。

 

 

原来如此，原来如此……

 

 

他缓缓地露出了一个充满恶意的笑容，将卡卡西的手按在了自己的胸口上。隔着一层薄薄的布料，卡卡西能清晰的感受到手掌下他稳健的心跳。

 

 

「你说你能分清我说的是真话还是假话，那你来猜猜看，这句是真话，还是假话？」

 

 

他的表情忽然变了，变得天真、热烈而单纯，眼里闪动着耀目的光彩，让卡卡西在这一瞬间几乎分不清他和另一个带土的区别。

 

 

「我爱你……卡卡西，我爱你。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

卡卡西在短暂的怔愣后，毫不犹豫地推开了他：「带土，不要胡闹了。」

 

他知道带土的性格中有着恶劣的一面，他有时会像小孩子一样恶作剧，观察别人被作弄后恼怒万分又无计可施的模样，卡卡西一点都不想在这种时候成为他的观察对象。

 

事实上，只是看着他的脸，已经让他感到了难言的烦躁和痛楚，卡卡西迫切地需要一段独处的时间，他必须在天亮前收拾好心情，和以前的每一天一样若无其事地继续以朋友的身份和带土相处。

 

能够和带土保持现在这样的关系，他应该满足，他不能再奢求更多了。

 

「我没有胡闹。」

 

带土无视他的抗拒倾身过来，他柔滑微沙的声音低得犹如耳语，像是生怕惊扰了他，又像是在诱骗他：「看着我的眼睛，卡卡西。」

 

他的眼睛……

 

和他对上目光的那一刻，卡卡西的脑袋里「嗡」地轻响了一声，那根绷得紧紧的弦骤然放松下来，原本沉重压抑的心情变得轻飘飘的，眼前的世界好像蒙上了一层淡粉色的薄雾，一切都显得无比美好，可是即便如此，他能注意到的也只有带土。

 

他情不自禁地伸手触摸带土右半边脸上遍布的疤痕，带土没有反抗，安静地注视着他。

 

是幻术？他为什么……

 

任何一个忍者都知道，绝对不能和一个宇智波对视，即便不在战场上，同样鲜少有人敢直视他们的眼睛。卡卡西明明知道这一点，但他在面对着带土时还是下意识地放松了警惕。

 

不……应该说，他根本没办法对带土产生任何防备。

 

这些模模糊糊的疑虑很快消失不见，他内心的爱意迅速膨胀到了几乎无法控制的地步。

 

带土。

 

……喜欢、爱、渴望……非常、非常的……已经无法忍耐了……

 

「怎么了，卡卡西？」带土稳稳地扶住了他，状似关切地问，「你还好吗？」

 

卡卡西完全听不到他在说些什么，他痴痴地盯着带土张合的嘴唇，迫不及待地吻了上去。

 

带土捏着他的下巴制止了他的动作，他眼睫低垂，不紧不慢地说：「卡卡西，你想和我接吻吗？」

 

「……是、是……」

 

「那你应该好好对我提出请求，不是吗？」带土松开手，缓缓地用指腹来回摩挲着他的侧脸，「说出来，你想让我怎么做？」

 

卡卡西忍不住握住他的手腕，又歪过头去蹭了蹭他的手指：「请、请你……吻我……」

 

带土奖励性地揉了揉他蓬松的银发：「乖。」他的食指轻轻点了点卡卡西的嘴唇，命令他，「把舌头伸出来。」

 

卡卡西依言照做了，带土低笑着在他的舌尖上轻舔了一下，卡卡西不满足于他的浅尝辄止，主动将嘴张得更开接纳他的侵入。他的顺从刺激得本来游刃有余的带土终于失去了那份从容，将他狠狠按倒在床榻上，亲得他差点喘不过气来，整张脸都泛起了潮红。卡卡西急促地呼吸着，仍然没有推开他，反而在他想要抽身离开的时候搂着他的脖子含含糊糊地央求他：「不要走……」

 

「就这么喜欢吗？」带土收紧了手指，和他十指相扣，低声问道，「明明这么喜欢，那你之前是怎么忍着对我说“不”的？」

 

卡卡西没办法回答他的问题，他只是贴着带土的脸不停地用又软又腻的语调叫着他的名字：「带土，带土……」

 

「……算了。」得不到答案也没什么，反正带土从很早之前就明白了，卡卡西从来不是什么肆意妄为的人，他是真正的忍者，不管经受了怎样的痛苦都能悄无声息地忍耐下去，宁愿压抑本性折磨自己也不肯反抗现实。哪怕经历了不同的人生，宇智波带土依然是宇智波带土，旗木卡卡西也一样是他所熟悉的那个旗木卡卡西。

 

只可惜，如今的他对卡卡西来说不过是一个替代品，他爱着的自始至终只有那家伙一个人。

 

不过，这也没什么关系。

 

幻术的效果渐渐开始减弱，卡卡西恢复了一点神智，也就没有那么听话了。带土啧了一声，召出藤蔓吊起他的四肢，又给他喂了一点树藤的汁液，轻松压制住了他的反抗。卡卡西被藤蔓缠住脚踝强迫着摆出双腿大张的姿势，带土抚上他赤裸的大腿，低下头毫不留情地咬上了他的大腿根部。

 

「唔……！」

 

在疼痛的刺激下，卡卡西本能地想要后退，身体却在藤蔓的摆布下动弹不得。一根细细的树藤贴着他的股沟摩擦着，分泌出了不少粘滑的液体，冰凉的尖端往他的后穴中伸进了少许，卡卡西被它冰得直发抖，呜咽着想要它停下，它无视了他的意愿，越探越深，最后在他火热的肠道中胀大了数倍，蠕动着缓慢抽插起来。

 

「啊……！带、带土……」

 

带土在他的腿根上留下了一个深深的牙印，仔仔细细地舔掉了白皙肌肤上溢出的血珠，卡卡西不由得痛得微微瑟缩：「看样子一定会留疤了……你猜那家伙看到这个伤疤的时候会怎么想？」

 

在这种地方留下了显眼的伤疤，大概能膈应他一辈子吧。

 

那个懦弱无能的废物，或许会拼命欺骗自己是他自己咬的也说不定……

 

可惜已经太晚了，最喜欢吃的东西不抢先吃掉的话，留到最后很可能会被别人夺走，他现在还不明白，以后总会明白的。

 

卡卡西的后穴紧紧夹着那根冰凉的树藤，它在里面抽动时一边继续分泌树汁一边刮擦着肠壁，表面凹凸不平的起伏能够感受得清清楚楚，卡卡西被它刺激得喘息连连，忍不住用长腿勾着带土的腰，努力让自己的身体和他贴得更近：「带土……插进来……」

 

他能够隐约察觉到眼前的带土并不是他想要的那一个，不过已经没什么关系了。他知道自己注定不可能真正得到带土，即便只有一夜，只有一场春梦，他也心满意足。

 

「怎么了？」带土托起他的腰，将那根藤蔓一点一点从卡卡西的后穴中抽了出来，「不喜欢树藤吗？」

 

他的动作刺激得卡卡西低低地抽泣起来，语无伦次地说：「……想要带土……带土、想……」

 

「想让我插进去吗？」

 

「嗯……」

 

「这可是你自己说的……」

 

冰凉的藤蔓忽然换成了人类体温的鼓胀阴茎，卡卡西被他的体温烫得不停发抖，迷乱地发出了喜悦的呻吟：「带土……呜、好舒服……」

 

带土拍了拍他的屁股，环着他的细腰粗暴地在他的体内横冲直撞，卡卡西被他撞得断断续续地尖叫不止，半闭着眼睛探出一截鲜红的舌头向他索吻。带土在他的舌尖上轻咬了一口，又舔了舔他嘴角那颗在情欲高涨时显得无比骚情的小痣：「这么喜欢被我干吗？」

 

「是、是……」

 

「完整地回答我，卡卡西，喜欢被我干吗？」

 

「我，喜欢……啊、……喜欢被你干……」

 

带土眯起眼睛，和他以前每一次恶作剧成功时一样志得意满地笑了起来。他熟稔地揉捏着卡卡西一侧的乳头，继续逼问道：「你从很早之前就想让我对你这么做了，对吧？」

 

卡卡西惊喘着弓起背，全身都绷紧了，他根本不知道自己在说些什么，顺从本心老实答道：「是……」

 

他的淫水淌得到处都是，湿淋淋的穴口已经被操得充血，肿成了烂熟的深红色。他以前从来不知道原来和男人做爱是这种感觉，带土的阴茎格外粗大，每次在他的后穴中进出都给他一种肚子都要被干破的错觉，但是这种前所未有的亲密带给了他一种虚幻的幸福感。

 

是带土……他终于和带土……

 

他不觉得带土爱着他，也不觉得他这样算是得到了带土，至少此时此刻，带土确实是属于他的。

 

带土将他汗湿的额发撩到一边，在他的唇角轻轻吻了吻：「你想让我射在哪里？」

 

卡卡西不由得夹紧他的腰，喘息着抬高屁股：「射进来……带土……」

 

「卡卡西，你还真是……」

 

等到带土终于抽出阴茎，被操得无法合拢的深红穴口中颤颤地流下了一点浊白的精液。卡卡西的身体本能地微微颤动着，没有让他休息太久，带土很快分开他的双腿再次插了进来。

 

这一夜他们不知道做了多少次，床单上被染得满是精斑和淫水，最后卡卡西精疲力尽地睡了过去。他感觉自己没睡多久，就在朦胧中听到了带土的声音：「……卡卡西！」

 

睁开眼的时候，带土不在他的身边，昨晚的一切仿佛只是一场春梦，然而身体的酸痛和床上的一片狼藉却清清楚楚地显示出那并不是梦。

 

「卡卡西！」敲门声又一次响了起来，他听到带土……另一个带土在门外问道，「你昨晚为什么回家了？你没事吧？」

 

「……我没事。」卡卡西开口才发现自己的声音沙哑得不成样子，他清了清嗓子，接着说道，「你不用……」

 

带土好不容易听到他的声音，没等他说完就迫不及待地穿墙闯了进来。卡卡西在猝不及防之下都没来得及给自己盖上被子，就这么赤身裸体地暴露在了他的视线之下。

 

「……」带土张了张嘴，他的脸色迅速阴沉下来，先是问，「是谁？」他很快意识到这是个愚蠢的问题，对方还能是谁，接着他又问，「是他强迫你的？」看样子只要卡卡西说「是」，他随时准备挽起袖子去找对方拼命。

 

卡卡西确实可以告诉他「是」，他中了幻术，对方用了些不太光彩的手段，只要他这么说了，带土和他的关系不会受到任何影响……但他不想这么做。

 

事实上，带土现在这副捉奸在床的模样让他非常难以理解。他们只不过是朋友，这不是朋友应该过问的事。带土对待他的态度一直有种越界的亲密，不像是朋友，反而像是恋人，他甚至会因为卡卡西和别人更亲近而吃醋。明明知道带土对他的占有欲和爱情毫无关系，卡卡西仍然为他这种过分的亲昵暗自欣喜，也让自己越陷越深，可是现在……现在是时候和他划清界限了。

 

他们只要做朋友就好。

 

「和你没关系吧。」卡卡西垂下头，冷淡地说。

 

「……和我没关系？」带土面无表情地重复了一遍，他的声音越来越低。看得出他们昨晚做得相当激烈，卡卡西全身上下到处都是零散的红紫吻痕，有些地方还残留着深深的牙印，两个乳头更是被吮吸舔咬得几乎肿大了一倍。激烈的愤怒和嫉妒烧得他的眼睛一片赤红，他抓住卡卡西的手臂，一字一句地问，「你要说你身上的这些痕迹，也和“我”没关系吗？」

 

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西的小臂被带土握得隐隐作痛，他根本不知道该怎么回答他。

他能怎么回答？他身上的痕迹的确是另一个带土留下的，可他要怎么亲口把这个事实告诉他？

「……」

「说话啊，卡卡西，为什么不说话？」带土的目光掠过他白皙锁骨上斑斑点点的红痕，最终停留在他被吮得红肿的嘴唇上，他的表情顿时更加阴沉了，「你是自愿的？自愿和那种家伙……」

「……够了。」卡卡西不想继续被他质问，他挣开带土的手，侧过身准备从床上下来，「我已经说过了，带土，这和你没有关系，你不应该……」

又是这句话！带土一听他这么说就心头火起，他扳着卡卡西的下巴粗暴地吻了下去，把他重新压倒在了那张狭窄的单人床上。卡卡西发出了含糊不清的唔唔抗议，带土无视他的推拒，将他的两手按在头顶，亲得越发深入。卡卡西紧紧闭着眼睛，半透明的银白长睫颤动不已，好像两只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。带土正看得意动，嘴里就剧烈的一痛，他不禁轻嘶一声，又是委屈又是气愤地瞪了过去：「你咬我？！」

卡卡西那一口咬得很重，他的嘴唇被带土的血染得鲜红，越发显得艳丽夺目。他面无表情地舔了舔唇，不带什么情绪地说：「你喜欢的人是琳。」

仿佛被他兜头浇了一盆冷水，带土的愤恨和冲动瞬间消弭得无影无踪。他像个做错了事的孩子一样无措地愣在了原地：「卡卡西……」

「带土，你喜欢女人，而我喜欢男人。」这不是什么高明的谎言，他过去从来没有对哪个男人或女人表现出一丝一毫的兴趣，但是没关系，只要能骗过带土就足够了，「我不知道你为什么反应这么大。我是个成年男人，这是我的私事。」

「……」

带土呆呆地望着他，一句话都说不出来。

他一直不知道卡卡西喜欢的是男人。说实话，要不是亲眼看到他被精液灌得微微隆起的小腹，以及他那个被过度使用的红肿后穴，只看他这一副好像被谁狠狠蹂躏过的模样，他最多只会以为卡卡西昨晚找了一个过分热情的女人过夜。男人为什么能够喜欢男人？他完全不能理解这种事。男人不是都该喜欢女人吗？就像他那样，从小他就只对女孩子感兴趣，他的同期，那些年长或年少的忍者，木叶的村民们，大家都是这样……男人为什么能够喜欢男人？

他的思绪一片混乱，短时间内想起了很多事。不知道为什么，他忽然想到以前有一次他受了很重的伤，伤口引发了高烧，那一整晚卡卡西都守在床边照顾他。他不厌其烦地一次次为他更换降温的冰毛巾，时不时用冰凉的手掌试着他前额的温度。等他烧退了，他还为他煮了粥，细心地吹凉以后再喂给他。

带土没有父母，以前每次生病都靠自己硬扛过去，直到遇到卡卡西和琳以后他才终于体会到了被人照顾是一种什么样的感觉。他觉得就算他的父母还健在，大概也很难对他周到体贴到这种地步。

他咽下嘴里鲜美软糯的肉粥，忽然鬼使神差地说：「卡卡西……如果你是个女人，我肯定会爱上你的。」

如果卡卡西是个女人……他忍不住在脑海里想象了一下。那样的话，她一定也会是个实力强劲的大美人。

他喜欢琳，琳是他少年时期全部的憧憬，她简直就是温柔美好的化身，可她一直离他那么远。他其实并不了解她，一点也不。

始终陪伴着他，和他一起长大成人的是卡卡西。尽管他们经常拌嘴吵架，有时吵得厉害了还会动手，但是他们了解彼此的心意，永远配合默契，他们是最好的朋友。卡卡西是他的眼睛、他的头脑、他的半身。他可以失去任何人，但他绝不能失去卡卡西。

如果卡卡西是个女人，他一定会爱上她。这没什么好奇怪的，他怎么可能不爱她？

卡卡西的动作顿了顿，他的手有一秒好像颤得几乎端不住碗，但他很快恢复了平静，带土只以为那是自己的错觉。他的语气毫无起伏，淡淡地应了一声：「是吗。」

这个世界上没有如果，不可能的事情就是不可能。卡卡西是个男人，他永远不可能变成女人。

不管卡卡西喜欢男人还是女人都是他的自由，放在平时，不论他和谁在一起，带土绝不会过问一句，可是为什么偏偏是那个人？为什么偏偏是另一个「宇智波带土」？

「为什么？」他这么想着，忍无可忍地直接问了出来，「你当然可以和别人在一起，为什么偏偏是他？」

为什么那个「带土」可以，他就不可以？他和卡卡西认识了二十几年，那家伙才来了短短几天，为什么卡卡西选择了他？

理智告诉他，因为他已经有喜欢的人了，卡卡西知道他喜欢琳，所以他不会选他，可他越是这么想越是委屈得要命。

无法接受，怎么可能接受啊！这种事情……凭什么？凭什么！明明是他先来的！

「我不知道你在说什么……」

「别装傻！」眼泪在带土的眼眶里打转，他死死盯着卡卡西，不放过他每一丝细微的表情变化，「为什么要和那个“带土”在一起？难道你对我……」

「那、那个……」

第三人的声音插了进来。

那是一道和带土一模一样的嗓音，却无端透出了几分怯弱和紧张：「你不要怪他……因为昨晚我一个人在家很害怕，又很寂寞，所以……」

被他们谈论的那个「宇智波带土」悄无声息的把门推开一条细缝，探进了一个脑袋。他将大半个身体藏在门后，满脸抱歉地看了过来，表情简直纯良到了极点，然而在带土看来，他的眼里分明写满了幸灾乐祸和挑衅。

「……宰了你。」

带土在极致的愤怒之下反而冷静了下来，他漆黑的瞳仁已经转变成了血红的万花筒，目光冰冷得毫无温度。他抬手就要结印，在此之前卡卡西支起身体用力按住了他的手腕。

「不要胡闹了，带土。」门外的那个带土被他猛然爆发出的查克拉压制得颤抖着缩成了一小团，不管他是不是装的，卡卡西终究不忍心看到他这副可怜巴巴的样子，也不想让他们在他面前自相残杀，「你先回去吧。」

「……」

卡卡西没有表现出明显的偏向，但谁都看得出来他袒护的是哪一方。

带土难以置信地睁大了眼睛，他的嘴唇哆嗦了几下，眼圈迅速红了起来，眼泪控制不住地啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。他胡乱擦了擦脸，一刻都不想继续在这里停留，赌着气瞬身离开了。

真够听话的。带土看到这一幕险些没笑出声。既然他走了，他也懒得再装模作样，推开门径自走了进来，坐在床边搂住卡卡西的腰，把脸埋进了他的颈窝。

「你……」

卡卡西皱了皱眉，不过他没有反抗，乖乖的任凭他抱着，这让带土的心情好了一点。

「做得好，卡卡西。」他喃喃地说着，指腹抚上他红润的嘴唇，轻轻吻了上去，「不必理会他，只有我才会爱你……」

他用卡卡西熟悉的声音缠绵地说着「爱你」，哪怕明知他未必是真心，卡卡西仍然感到了一阵难言的满足，心脏又酸又涨地抽痛着。他在心底叹了口气，张开嘴顺从地接纳了他，手臂也勾上了他的脖颈。

「乖。」带土按着他的后脑亲了一会，又提起了一些兴致，再次分开了他的双腿。在插进去之前，他低笑一声，用微不可闻的轻细声音模模糊糊地问了一句，「你猜猜看，那家伙要多久才会回来？」

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
